For some applications, such as higher frequency or radio frequency (“RF”) applications, integrated passive devices may be formed using semiconductor processing technology or alternatively integrate passive devices such as inductors and/or capacitors may be formed together with active devices such as transistors using conductive silicon substrates such, as for example, a semiconductor die. However, passive devices may have relatively lower quality factors (“Qs”) when these passive devices are formed on, or in relatively close proximity to, the conductive silicon substrate. In addition, due to parasitic capacitive coupling between these passive devices and the conductive silicon substrate, the frequency of operation of the integrated devices may be reduced. Electrically conductive interconnects or busses may be used to electrically couple different devices within the die and external to the die. The frequency of operation may also be adversely reduced by parasitic capacitive coupling between the interconnects and the conductive silicon substrate.
Further, regions of a semiconductor substrate may be physically and/or electrically isolated from each other. Additionally, some semiconductor devices, such as power transistors, provide a relatively high power output to be utilized in some RF, industrial, and medical applications as some examples. Power transistor designers are continually seeking ways to efficiently increase power output by varying the output voltage and current characteristics of a power transistor. For example, a power transistor may be designed to have an increased breakdown voltage to enable the power transistor to operate at a relatively higher voltage and provide a relatively higher power output.
For simplicity of illustration and ease of understanding, elements in the various figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, unless explicitly so stated. Further, if considered appropriate, reference characters have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements. In some instances, well-known methods, procedures, components and circuits have not been described in detail so as not to obscure the present disclosure. The following detailed description is merely exemplary in nature and is not intended to limit the disclosure of this document and uses of the disclosed embodiments. Furthermore, there is no intention that the appended claims be limited by the title, technical field, background, or abstract.